maki_wikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Luigi
↵ Luigi (surnommé Moustache verte par Bowser) est le petit frère de Mario. Il est plus grand, plus maigre, saute plus haut et a aussi d'autres talents cachés, apparaissant pour la première fois dans Mario Bros.. Luigi s'est toujours battu avec Mario à plusieurs reprises. Luigi et Mario ont toujours sauvé Peach. Il surmonte parfois la garde du Château de Peach ou la maison de Mario avec lequel il cohabite. Création et développement right|thumb|200px Luigi est crée par Shigeru Miyamoto lorsqu'il développait faire Mario Bros.. Luigi était peint comme Mario mais avec une couleur différente qui est le vert, une notion qu'il voulait faire officiellement. Il est était assez inspiré par le jeu Joust. Miyamoto voulait faire un style similaire par rapport à ce système de jeu. Le personnage fut nommé Luigi car tout près de chez Nintendo of America il y avait une pizzeria qui s'appelait "Mario & Luigi's" (littéralement "Chez Mario & Luigi"). Le célèbre plombier vert s'appelait au départ "Mario 2", mais il a été réclamé qu'un véritable prénom différent de celui de son frère lui soit donné. L'équipe de Nintendo lui donnera donc par la suite le nom de Luigi. thumb Depuis 1983, il fait petit à petit son évolution. On remarque ces petits changements : Mario n'a pas comme son L, ses cheveux, sa tête, sa taille, sa salopette plus foncée par rapport à Mario et ses chaussures, qui sont légèrement foncées. Dans Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels ou Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, il avait le même sprite sauf que sa salopette et sa casquette par rapport à Mario étaient rouges. Il était aussi le deuxième personnage jouable. Ça a commencé dans Super Mario Kart et Super Mario Bros. 2, il a commencé à dévoiler sa personnalité dans Paper Mario et Luigi's Mansion. En 2013, pour son événement New Super Luigi U, Luigi avait présenté son développement. Personnalité Luigi est décrit comme timide et peureux, cependant il sait faire preuve de courage et surmonte toujours ses peurs quand ses amis sont en danger. Il est aussi très naïf, s'étant facilement fait avoir par le faux concours du Roi Boo. Il est également dit qu'il est plus intelligent que son frère aîné.Description de Luigi, page 6 du mode d'emploi français de Mario Party. Il est également montré dans Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire qu'il est assez arrogant, se mettant toujours en valeur à chaque histoire qu'il raconte. Relations Mario Luigi aime beaucoup son grand frère et font parfois équipe, le reste du temps Luigi reste à la maison. Mais derrière son admiration se cache une profonde jalousie pour son frère, notamment dû au fait qu'il ait toujours vécu dans son ombre. Lorsque Mario explore le subconscient de Luigi dans Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros, il est montré qu'il souhaiterait être comme son frère et qu'il lui soit plus utile. Luigi est prêt a affronter sa peur des fantômes et des monstres pour sauver Mario, ce qui prouve qu'il est très attaché à son frère. D'après Course à la fortune, Luigi souhaiterait que son frère lui dise à quel point il est un bon héros. Princesse Peach Bien qu'il ne soit pas insensible au charme de la princesse du Royaume Champignon, la relation entre Luigi et cette dernière est simplement amicale. Peach voit Luigi comme un héros modeste, mais quand même en héros. Bowser Étant le grand ennemi de Mario, Bowser est naturellement un ennemi pour Luigi, mais ce dernier peut en avoir facilement peur. Le roi des Koopa quant à lui ne prend le plombier vert au sérieux et oublie parfois son nom. Roi Boo Le Roi Boo est le grand ennemi de Luigi depuis qu'il a piégé son frère dans Luigi's Mansion. Daisy La première apparition de Luigi avec Daisy est dans NES Open Tournament Golf, où Daisy apparaît comme caddie de Luigi. Il a par la suite été impliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle et Luigi seraient amoureux. Bowser Jr. N'étant pas aller sur l'Île Delfino lors des événements de Super Mario Sunshine, ce n'est que plus tard que Luigi apprend que Bowser a un fils et depuis leur rencontre, Bowser Jr. fait partie de ses pires ennemis. Harmonie Luigi et Harmonie ont une relation amicale. Luigi semble vouloir impressionner cette dernière vu qu'il demandera à Mario de dire à Harmonie que c'est lui qui a trouvé la super étoile verte. Harmonie décrit Luigi comme étant "spécial". Waluigi Waluigi s'est autoproclamé rival principal de Luigi, mais ceci n'est pas réciproque. Dès ses débuts, Luigi affirme ne pas avoir peur de lui dans Mario Tennis et se moquer de sa victoire dans ce même jeu. Luigi ne considère donc pas Waluigi comme une menace. Apparitions Série Super Mario ''Mario Bros. ''left'Sa première apparition est ce jeu là : Mario Bros. Il est le second joueur mais n'ont pas d'habitabilité ni de différences en saut en vitesse et en puissance chacun ! Luigi et Mario étaient peints en plombiers. Le but de leurs missions : Nettoyer les égouts envahis de Carapeur et de Zarbipas. Luigi a été joué par un acteur inconnu dans une publicité live-action pour la version Atari 2600 de Mario Bros. La publicité présente Luigi comme un lâche. On ne sait pas si cela pourrait avoir inspiré la personnalité actuelle de Luigi. ''Super Mario Bros. thumb|left Il apparaît dans ''Super Mario Bros. Il a le même saut, la même vitesse que Mario. Il est le second joueur. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Luigi revient comme deuxième personnage jouable. Il se différencie de Mario en sautant plus haut et en glissant plus.. Super Mario Bros. 2'' / Super Mario Advance thumb|Luigi dans SMB.2 Luigi est un des quatre personnages jouables de ses jeux. Il peut sauter plus haut que les autres. Son sprite est différent de Mario.thumb Super Mario Bros. 3 / Super Mario Advance 4 Dans le jeu original, Luigi n'apparaît qu'en multijoueur. Sur le remake, il est possible de choisir son personnage. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Il n'apparaît pas durant l'aventure, mais il fait un caméo dans les crédits de fin. Super Mario World Luigi apparaît dans ''Super Mario World et possède les même différences que d'habitude.thumb|left ''Super Mario 64 DS Luigi dans ''[[Super Mario 64 DS]] Luigi apparaît dans ce remake de Super Mario 64. Il arrive avec Mario et Wario pour répondre à l'invitation de Peach, Bowser et sa troupe s'est emparé du château de Peach. Luigi était capturé par Roi Boo. Sa transformation est le don d'invisibilité (obtenu un certain temps par la fleur d'invisibilité) que Mario avait acquis dans le jeu original grâce à la casquette d'invisibilité. Il peut aussi courir sur l'eau pendant un bref instant. ''New Super Mario Bros. thumb|100px Luigi est apparu dans ''New Super Mario Bros. Mario et Luigi devront une fois de plus sauver la Princesse Peach des griffes de Bowser. Il est possible de choisir Luigi en lançant la partie en maintenant les boutons L et R, ce qui n'est révélé par le jeu qu'une fois celui-ci terminé. Luigi apparaît également dans les mini-jeux, notamment dans les jeux de cartes, ainsi qu'en multijoueur dans le mode versus. ''Super Mario Galaxy Luigi apparaît dans ''Super Mario Galaxy, il y est très peureux. Lorsque Bowser a enlevé le Château de Peach, Mario n'était pas seul avec Peach et ses gardes Toad, ils étaient avec : Luigi et la Brigade Toad. sa première apparition de ce jeu est dans la Galaxie Fantôme ou Galaxie Fantasmagorique. Après Harmonie disait "Luigi est dans le garage. Il aide Mario à chercher des Super Étoiles ainsi que les 3 étoiles vertes mais toujours en respectant sa personnalité, il faudra quand même venir le chercher et le trouver dans le niveau où il est. On peut aussi le contrôler à la fin quand Mario obtiendra 120 étoiles pour ensuite recommencer la même aventure mais cette fois, avec Luigi (Super Luigi Galaxy). Ensuite, quand Luigi aura eu 120 Super Étoiles à son tour, on sera en mesure pour les 2 aventures terminées d'avoir la 121ème Super Étoile. D'ailleurs, dans l'aventure de Luigi, le Luigi qu'on devait sauver au départ dans l'aventure de Mario réapparaît dans cette aventure, du coup, il y a deux Luigi, et donc ce Luigi se nomme en l’occurrence sosie de Luigi. left ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi apparaît dans ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Mario, Luigi, Toad bleu et Toad jaune assistent à l'anniversaire de la princesse Peach mais Bowser kidnappe cette dernière de nouveau. Luigi est le second joueur ou troisième ou quatrième joueur. Il est présent dans l'aventure et les mini-jeux. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 Luigi apparaît dans ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 où, souvent, il fait équipe avec Mario et Yoshi pour récupérer les étoiles de puissance. En tant que personnage jouable, il est contrôlé de la même manière que dans Super Mario Galaxy et il est toujours à débloquer. Luigi se trouve au début de certains niveaux. Quand Mario s'approche et parle à Luigi, il demandera à Mario s'il peut obtenir des étoiles de puissance à la place. Dans ce jeu, comme dans Super Mario Galaxy, il est plus rapide et peut sauter plus haut que Mario, mais est plus difficile à arrêter. En outre, en complétant les niveaux avec Luigi, celui-ci va débloquer les fantômes du personnel pour autant de missions que le joueur est capable de compléter comme Luigi. Si le joueur utilise le Co-Star Luma à tourner en face de Luigi quand il apparaît dans une galaxie, il libère plusieurs fragments d'étoiles. ''Super Mario 3D Land Luigi apparaît dans ''Super Mario 3D Land. Il peut être incarné après avoir fini le premier château dans le monde Spécial 1. Il est retenu prisonnier par Bowser Skelet. Il ne peut pas utiliser la feuille d'invincibilité ou le P-Wing moins que le joueur saute un niveau que Mario dans les mondes normaux, en utilisant une Warp Zone. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 Il apparaît dans ''New Super Mario Bros. 2. Luigi est le second joueur, après le monde 6, Luigi peut être joué dans le mode Coopération. Mais dans le mode Pièces en Folie, pour l'avoir, il faut faire R + L + A = Luigi (comme dans New Super Mario Bros.). thumb ''New Super Mario Bros. U frame|Luigi et Yoshi Luigi part à nouveau à l'aventure avec Mario et les deux Toads pour sauver Peach. ''New Super Luigi U Pour célébrer ses 30 ans d’existence, Nintendo a inventé une variante de ce jeu avec la même histoire. Il y est le personnage principal, alors que Mario est entièrement absent. Il part à l'aventure avec les deux Toads et Carottin. ''Super Mario 3D World Luigi réapparaît comme aventurier dans ce jeu. Comme de façon récurrente, il saute plus haut que les autres personnages. ''Super Mario Run Luigi peut être débloqué dans ce jeu en construisant sa maison, ce qui peut être fait en rassemblant 150 Toads verts et 150 Toads violets. Super Mario Odyssey Luigi était absent de la version initiale du jeu, étant seulement référencé par sa tenue que Mario peut porter. Il apparaît dans une mise à jour de janvier 2018. Il apparaît dans chaque pays pour proposer le jeu de la Chasse aux ballons. Série Luigi's Mansion ''Luigi's Mansion Luigi est le héros du jeu et a pour but de sauver Mario, qui s'est fait capturé et enfermé par le Roi Boo. Luigi avait gagné un manoir dans une loterie auquel il n'avait pas participé, et il devra surmonter ses peurs de fantômes pour sauver son frère avec l'aide du professeur K. Tastrof et de son invention, l' ''Ectoblast 3000. ''Luigi's Mansion 2 Luigi doit a nouveau sauver son frère, ainsi que trois Toad, chacun enfermé dans un tableau. Luigi sera cette fois équipé de l' ''Ectoblast 5000 et devra parcourir cinq manoirs afin de retrouvé les morceaux de la Lune noire que le Roi Boo avait détruit. ''Wrecking Crew'' thumb|28px Luigi fait sa deuxième apparition : Wrecking Crew. Luigi est vêtu de rouge et a les cheveux, la moustache, les yeux, les boutons et les chaussures bleues. Série Mario Golf ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' Luigi apparaît dans NES Open Tournament Golf. Il apparaît avec la princesse Daisy. ''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Luigi apparaît dans la version N64. Il fut l'un des premiers personnages qui pourraient être débloqués. Il peut être déverrouillé en le frappant sur le "Get Mode". Il a eu un parcours unique nommé le jardin de Luigi. Il avait un entraînement de 220 mètres. ''Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Il réapparaît dans la version Game Boy Color. C'est personnage vétéran. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Luigi apparaît dans ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. C'est un personnage vétéran. Série Mario Kart thumb ''Super Mario Kart C'est un personnage vétéran. Il est de type Médium. thumb|171px|Luigi dans ''[[Super Mario Kart]] ''Mario Kart 64 C'est un personnage vétéran.right Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' C'est un personnage vétéran une fois de plus. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Il apparaît dans Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Il est en principe en voiture avec Mario. Son objet spécial est la Boule de Feu en vert. Mario Kart Arcade GP Il apparaît dans Mario Kart Arcade GP. Ses objets favoris : Maillet, Chain Chomp, Étoile d'invincibilité et Boule de Feu. Mario Kart DS Il apparaît dans Mario Kart DS. C'est un personnage de type Médium. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Il apparaît dans Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Mario Kart Wii C'est un personnage vétéran. Il est de type Médium. Couleur de prédilection : Vert. Mario Kart 7 Il apparaît dans Mario Kart 7. Il est de type Médium. Mario Kart 8 Il apparaît dans Mario Kart 8. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Il apparaît dans Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. ''Mario is Missing!'' Luigi est le héros de l'histoire et Mario la victime. Avec Yoshi, ils parcourent le monde pour vaincre Bowser. Mario & Wario' Luigi apparaît dans ''Mario & Wario. ''Hotel Mario Il apparaît dans le jeu et aussi dans l'animation. Série ''Yoshi's Island ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Au début de Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Bébé Mario, Bébé Luigi et Yoshi, Yoshi donnent à une maman comme une cigogne. Mais Kamek emmena Bébé Luigi dans le château de Bébé Bowser. Alors Bébé Mario et son chevauchée partent à l'aventure pour le sauver. À la fin, les 2 frères retrouvent leurs parents. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Luigi apparaît dans Yoshi's Island DS. De nouveaux protagonistes arrivent : Bébé Peach, Bébé Wario et Bébé Donkey Kong. Série Mario Party Il apparaît dans tous les jeux de la série. Sa seule apparition non-jouable est dans Mario Party-e. thumb Dans Mario Party son plateau est La salle des machines de Luigi. Dans Mario Party 2, son objet préféré est la Clé Squelette. Dans Mario Party 3, son objet préféré est la Clé Squelette. Son partenaire par défaut du mode duel est un Goomba. Il n'a pas d'attribut dans le mode histoire et reprend celui du personnage utilisé. Dans Mario Party 4, sa couleur devient le bleu foncé. Dans Mario Party 5, il fait normalement équipe avec Mario. Dans Mario Party 6, il fait normalement équipe avec Mario. Dans Mario Party 7, il fait équipe avec Mario et leur objet est la Boule de feu. Game & Watch Gallery Série Il apparaît du 1 jusqu'au 4. WarioWare Série Luigi fait occasionnellement des cameos dans des mini-jeux s'inspirant de ses apparitions. Série Mario & Sonic ''Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver'' Il y apparaît en tant que compétiteur et est un personnage de type complet. Mario et Sonic aux jeux olympiques de Londres 2012 Il y apparaît en tant que compétiteur spécialisé dans l'équitation, la catégorie du même nom. Il est un personnage de type complet. Autres médias Séries d'animation [[Fichier:SMW4-EP13-LuigiPast.png|thumb|left|100px|Luigi dans un épisode de Super Mario World]] Luigi est un personnage principal dans toutes les séries séries animées. Luigi a ici les yeux verts, contrairement aux jeux où ils sont bleus. Luigi et son frère Mario sont deux plombiers ordinaires de Brooklyn dont la vie bascule lorsqu'ils se retrouve un jour par accident dans le Royaume Champignon grâce à un tuyau chez une de leurs clientes. Ils aident depuis la princesse Toadstool à protéger son royaume de Bowser. Luigi est le seul personnage à avoir été dans tous les épisodes de chaque série animée. Il n'a par contre aucune réplique dans La rentrée scolaire. Doublage * Danny Wells en version originale dans la première série. * Tony Rosato en version originale dans les deux autres séries. * Jacques Ferrière en version française dans la première série. * Olivier Angèle en version française dans les deux autres séries. amiibo Figurines *Luigi obtient sa figurine Super Smash Bros. dans la vague 2, sortie en décembre 2014. thumb|75px|L'artwork en question. *Il obtient sa figurine Super Mario dans la vague 1, sortie en mars 2015. La tenue que Luigi exécute est un artwork divers (donc, apparaissant pas dans les jeux-vidéo) où Luigi prend une pose. Amiibo_-_SSB_-_Luigi_-_Box.png|Figurine de Luigi apparaissant dans la vague 2 de la série Super Smash Bros. Amiibo_-_SM_-_Luigi_-_Box.png|Figurine de Luigi de la série Super Mario. Cartes Luigi obtient 5 cartes amiibo pour le jeu Mario Sports Superstars. mario-sports-superstars-amiibo-luigi-tennis.jpg MarioSportsSuperstars-AmiiboCard-Luigi.png mario-sports-superstars-amiibo-luigi_250x250.jpg mario-sports-superstars-amiibo-luigi-soccer_250x250.jpg mario-sports-superstars-amiibo-luigi-002_250x250.jpg Citations Paper Mario ''Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Odyssey Noms étrangers Notes * Dans ''Super Mario Galaxy, Luigi ne reconnaît pas son frère sous la transformation de Mario fantôme. Il s'écriera "Iihhh ! Un fantôme !" * Dans Super Mario Odyssey, comme Bowser avant le combat final, selon la tenue que porte Mario, Luigi fera une remarque sur la tenue que porte son frère, surtout si Mario porte ses habits ce qui vas lui donné l'impression d'avoir un double. * Dans Super Mario 3D Land, à l'image de fin du jeu, si le joueur secoue la 3DS, Luigi peut être entendu tombant de l'Arbre à queue, même si ça n'affecte pas l'image. Référence }} en:Luigi de:Luigi es:Luigi fi:Luigi it:Luigi ja:ルイージ ru:Луиджи nl:Luigi zh:路易吉 no:Luigi da:Luigi pl:Luigi Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Amada Anime Série : Super Mario Bros. OAV Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion 2 Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques (série) Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Mario & Wario Catégorie:Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Mario Bros. Catégorie:Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver Catégorie:Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 Catégorie:Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Mario Kart (série) Catégorie:Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart : Super Circuit Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Catégorie:Mario Party (jeu) Catégorie:Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Mario Party DS Catégorie:Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Catégorie:New Super Luigi U Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Luigi's Mansion 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Wario Catégorie:Personnages de Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Luigi U Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario: Sticker Star Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros. BD Comics Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Klemp-Won-Do: Muskeln sind nicht alles! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Run Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario Bros. BD Comics Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Super Mario Klemp-Won-Do: Muskeln sind nicht alles! Catégorie:Super Mario Run Catégorie:Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Catégorie:Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Famicom Golf : Japan Course Catégorie:Personnages de Famicom Golf : Japan Course Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate